1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a new I/O connection, and more particularly to a cable connector transmitting high speed signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, personal computers (PC) are used of a variety of techniques for providing input and output. For example, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF), an industry standard body incorporating leading companies from the computer and electronic industries. USB can connect peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage, networking components, etc. For many devices such as scanners and digital cameras, USB has become the standard connection method.
As a trend of high speeding rates and miniaturization, from an electrical standpoint, the higher data transfer rates of non-USB protocols are highly desirable for certain applications.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure of an electrical connector.